Nine Lives
by BloARazberry
Summary: Evelynn Hill is engaged to a fool and owns a failing company. However, when someone begins destroying factories and killing the investigators, she fears everything she's worked for has come to an end. Soon after, a strange man appears, offering to serve her. Evelynn fears that he can't possibly help her, but he isn't any ordinary Butler.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! Darou here! Well, I've finally gotten around to making my third fanfiction. Please let me know what you think of this! This is just kind of an experiment, so I don't know for sure how it'll turn out. Also, the title is a work in progress, so I might change it. I don't know. Enjoy!  
I do not own Black Butler or its characters(I wish xD ), however, the OC's and story belong to me, so please do not use them without my permission!**

 **Chapter 1**

Snowflakes swarmed the courtyard as a chilling breeze swooped in, making me shiver, albeit I wore my thickest fur coat. The old porch swing squeaked loudly as it slowly swung back and forth in the wind, the remains of the yellow paint chipping off, revealing splinters in the wood planks. Most of my roses and tulips were gone ever since autumn began, leaving the garden seeming as a cold and lifeless sheet of white, excluding the evergreens that were always green throughout the year.  
I ignored the numb burning sensation in my red fingers as I drew my quill pen from the ink and continued sketching. Every few minutes I looked up to the remnants of my garden, using my thumb to scale different details of the environment around me. As I was gridding the sketch, I heard a soft _crunch, crunch_ in the snow. I turned to look in the direction the sound came from. A small white rabbit bounded out of the dead bushes and twigs. It flinched when it saw me, but when I didn't move, it resumed making its way across the courtyard until it crawled underneath the gate surrounding the Hille estate. I watched it until it disappeared into the snowy fog, envying its freedom to leave whenever it wanted.

"Ma'am, you should come inside!"

I shrieked and nearly fell out of my chair at the voice. "Wha- Dorothy?!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss!" Cried the maid as she helped me up.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Yes, yes, I know, I didn't mean to, honestly! But please come inside, you'll catch cold out here!"

I sighed as I stood and let her lead me inside. Dorothy shut the door behind me, and I was welcomed by the soft light of candles above and the warmth of a fire glowing in the nearby brick hearth.

Two statues of sleeping felines decorated the exterior and a portrait of my late grandfather hung above the fireplace. The coffee table sat in front of the fire. It was made up of oak wood, with four pillars on each corner that held up a glass shelf. In between the glass and wood base was a stuffed bobcat, stuck in a crouched position with its fake teeth bared, its glass eyes reflecting candle light. It had been a gift from my grandfather, who used to be a hunter before he'd passed away. Several other prizes he brought home long ago were still in the living room. Badgers and foxes stood frozen on wooden shelves, some of them leaping in the air or pouncing on an invisible mouse, others snarling or rearing up on their hind legs. A rabbit was hunched in the corner next to one of many colorful potted plants, its fur now matted and dusty from years of sitting untouched. Out of all of them, though, the bobcat was my favorite. I've always loved cats, even when they scratched or bit me, or when they would jump from your lap and run off to some hiding place while you're petting them.

Of course, the cat was a symbol to me. The Queen had hired me some time ago to work with her investigators. She had her watchdogs, her rats, and her cat. I, unfortunately, was the Queen's cat, and so was my job to keep the rats in check and get rid of any from the outside. It wasn't a fun job or an easy one at that, but it was mine, and I did my best to fulfill it.

"You go and take a seat, Miss Evelynn," said Dorothy as she headed towards the kitchen. "I'll make you some hot tea. Now get some rest, dear, you have a big day tomorrow!"

"I don't understand, were we supposed to do something tomorrow?"

The maid turned around with a surprised look on her face. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"But, milady, tomorrow we're going to get you fitted for your wedding dress!"

"My wedding dress?" Suddenly I remembered - my wedding was coming this spring. I slumped back in my chair - at least, as far as my stupid hoop skirt would allow. "Oh, yes," I mumbled. "It just now dawned on me that in a few months, all of my freedom and respectability will be replaced by a chimp disguised as a man." I emphasized the last few words with obvious disgust.

Dorothy made a sympathetic face and came to sit next to me on the loveseat. "Don't be so gloomy, Miss Evelynn. Think of it as an opportunity. You'll be able to save your company and your title!"

I covered my face with my hands and groaned with despair. "But he's such a pig!"

"Yes, he may be, however, he's a pig with money and status, both of which you are in need of."

The expression on my face darkened even further. "I know," I said. "I need him. That's why I hate him!" The maid gasped as I stood up on the couch, my hands on my sides and my chest puffed out. "I shouldn't have to waste my life with a boar just because I haven't much experience with finance. Why can't they just let me figure it out myself?! I'm a quick learner! All I need is a little more time, and I'll find a way to fix everything!"

"I believe you, Miss," whimpered Dorothy, "but you'll need an heir for the estate, and I don't think you can solve that problem alone..."

A wistful sigh escaped my lungs as I sat back down, my shoulders slumped. "You're right. Even if I tried to find a solution for this, it would never work."

The maid nodded sadly, probably knowing what this must feel like.

"I can't stand him, though. He's a rich prick with a stick up his butt who only cares about how society sees him."

Both of us were quiet for a while, listening the constant ticking of the grandfather clock across the room. Suddenly, Dorothy started to giggle. In the middle of an important and serious discussion, she starts acting like this?

"Dorothy? What's so funny?"

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Evelynn!" Her giggles turned into guffaws as she held her stomach, trying to catch her breath. "But you-you just described him perfectly! I-I can imagine him, a-a-" She rolled onto her side and laughed even harder, so much that she started snorting between each breath.

For a moment, I only watched her obnoxious behavior with a grim look, but as she rolled on the floor guffawing, her face beaming with a bright smile, I started to feel a giggle come up my own throat. It grew and grew, until I started snorting as well, and that made us chuckle even more. To be honest, I didn't even know why it was so funny, yet I couldn't stop laughing. And it actually felt good. _Really_ good. I haven't smiled this much in so long, and now that I finally got to let it out, I wished that I could feel like this every day. I wished that every day, I could smile until my lips were sore, laugh until my chest ached. And there wouldn't even have to be a reason, I'd just be happy because I'm alive and well. But I wouldn't, would I? My nineteenth birthday was coming soon, and along with that, the loss of my independence. It all seemed to go by so fast. We calmed down after a bit, catching our breath.

The maid suddenly jumped to her feet. "Oh, I forgot the tea!" She ran off to the kitchen. "I'll be right back!"

Dorothy was quite a delightful person. She always had something to smile about, even when she had nothing. I jumped when I heard several knocks at the door, the loud boom echoing in the empty halls of the manor. Who would be coming to my house at this time? Does no one have respect for privacy anymore?

Dorothy immediately ran to open the door in the other room, and I heard a few other voices along with her own. Silently, I waited for my name to be called, judging by the fact that the visit was most likely involving business.

" _Miss Evelynn!"_

There it was.

" _It's Lord Wickes! He wants to speak with you!"_

Right then, all of that cheerful mood that had lingered there wilted like a dead rose. Eustace Wickes - my fiancee - had chosen this time to bother me? He had already visited last week to discuss our wedding plans, and I hoped that I wouldn't have to see his rodent-like face or beaver buckteeth for quite a while. Still, there was nothing I could do about it now, so I dusted myself off, fixed my dress, and put on the best fake smile I could muster.

"Come in!" I called cheerfully.

Loud footsteps on marble tile approached, and Eustace came in through the walkway with the most blood-curdling, bucktoothed grin I've ever seen.

"My Lady Evelynn, it's so wonderful to see you again!"

"And you as well," I lied as I tried my best not to cringe when he put his disgusting lips on my hand in a kiss. "Pardon my asking, but what are you doing here so soon after your last visit? You have much to get done at your company, do you not?"

"Yes, I do," he replied. "In fact, at this moment I will be heading off on official business, and won't return until next week. Before I leave, though, I would like to ask if you would wish to sell your estate and move into the Wickes Manor after the wedding?"

My eyes widened as I stared at him with utter shock. "What?!"

"I promise, my dear, I will make sure that you enjoy your stay. And if you like, I'll even hire your staff so they may serve you as always!"

For a moment, I simply stared at him in awe. His hopeful look made it even more vomitous, the thought of leaving my home for some dingy old shack?!

"Just what makes you think I'm going to live with you?!"

His smile faded slightly, his hope disappearing along with it. "...W-well, our marraige, of course! It is quite reasonable that if you are to be my wife, we shall live under the same roof. Do you not agree?"  
"Of course I do. But there is only _one_ roof I shall ever live under, and that is _mine._ I am never leaving this house, I was born here, and I will die here. My father owned this manor, as did his father, and his father before him! I will not let my family's household be sold for any profit at all, no matter what offers you make, and that is final. Do I make myself clear?"

Eustace didn't seem to know what to think of my sudden outburst. In tradition, it is the lady who obeys the man, but I refuse to let any tradition control my life.

"I...I understand," he murmured quietly, a tinge of fear in his voice.

I finally relaxed a little. "Good," I said more gently. "Now, go and get your business settled. I hope to see you when you return."

As do I, madam," he responded as he stood, still dazed.

Before he went outside, I could just barely hear him whisper to Dorothy, "Is she always this short-tempered?" Once I heard the door slam behind him as he left, I fell back into my chair and heaved a sigh of relief. All was going well. For now.

 **Hooray, my first chapter is finally done! It took quite a while for me to plan this story out, and I sure hope it'll be worth it! Thank you very much for reading, and if you could, I'd greatly appreciate it if you could please tell me what you think in a review or PM. What are some things you like? Things I should add or change? Maybe some ideas? Perhaps a pie recipe? It's very helpful. Anyway, thanks a whole bunch!**

 **-Darou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! So I've finally gotten around to making the second chapter, as well as the cover art. Obviously. Hopefully you're enjoying it so far, although if you're reading the second chapter, you probably are. Okay, I'm getting really off topic. Here's chapter two. Enjoy!** **I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters, the only things I own here are my O.C.'s and my story. Please do not use either without my permission. Thank you!**

 **Thanks so much to my beta readers, Bunsif and Zero03(not on FF)!**

 **Chapter Two**

Early that morning, I was woken by bright sunlight filtering into my bedroom as Dorothy, my maid, slid open the curtains from the window.

"Wake up, Miss Evelynn! Today's a big day!"

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, drenching myself in darkness once more underneath layers of cotton and silk. "But today's also the last day of the next few weeks that I won't have to go on any errands!" I whined.

"Oh, but you must get up! We have to get you fitted for your wedding dress! Aren't you excited?!"

"Ecstatic," I grumbled sarcastically.

Dorothy sighed and walked up to the edge of my bed, then threw my blankets over. I cringed when the daylight reached my eyes and quickly covered them. "Aaargh!"

"Fine, then. How about we get the dress taken care of, then head out to the plaza and see what they're selling at the markets? You enjoy shopping, don't you?"

For a while I didn't reply, pondering whether I should give up my beauty sleep and get everything over with, or ignore my maid and go back to sleep. Decisions, decisions.

Dorothy looked away sheepishly and murmured under her breath, "And perhaps...we could try those curry buns..."

I immediately sat up and went to get my day clothes. "Alright, I'm coming."

Dorothy giggled victoriously as she went to help me with my corset.

/ / / /

"Brrr!" I shivered, rubbing my mitted hands together in the cold. "Looks like it's finally begun to snow."

"Indeed," Dorothy replied happily, smiling up at the cloudy sky.

The plaza was quite crowded that day, and it was difficult to get around with ice underfoot and pushy townspeople all around us. Every time some blubbering fool would bump into me or my maid, I'd turn to them and spit a long line of very unladylike insults, which usually helped keep any others at bay. As I breathed in the cold morning air, I got a whiff of delicious scents - all kinds of sweets: bread, meat, and -

"Curry buns!" Dorothy exclaimed.

She snatched my hand, catching me by surprise, and practically dragged me through the crowd until we could see a large tent that held several crates and a stove with a large metal pot that had steam seeping out of it, along with a familiar scent of mixed spices. A long, long line led all the way downtown, and it still grew. It was obviously going to be quite a long while until we would be able to get our hands on such a treat, and considering that there were only so many stands in the plaza that were serving warm, fresh food at this hour, we probably wouldn't be able to get anything for breakfast.

"Oh, no!" Dorothy cried as she knelt to the ground. She took her curry buns very seriously.

"Don't worry so much," I said, trying to cheer her up. "We can get the dress fitted first, and the line might be shorter when we come back."

"There's no point! By the time we get back, there won't be anything left!" She wailed pathetically, making nearby townspeople turn their heads.

My face burned bright red; I was absolutely mortified by her childish display. "Dorothy, please calm down. You're making a scene!"

"Is something the matter, ladies?"

Both of us turned at the voice behind us to see Elizabeth Midford - the daughter of a close family friend and business partner - standing next to her own maid, Paula. A large wool hat covered her head, a few blond strands seeping out from underneath. Sometimes I wonder how she could possibly fit all of that hair underneath a hat; my own dark blond hair was too thick to even be tied into a bun, so I usually leave it down.

"What's all this fussing about?"

"Oh, it's just"-

"There's such a long line over there, and we'll NEVER get to have any breakfast!" Dorothy cut me off.

"That's a bit of a silly thing to worry so much over, don't you think, Miss Evelynn?"

I sighed with embarrassment. I can't believe I'm being told off by a child, and on normal circumstances, I would remind her to respect her elders. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be a good idea to create any grudges in her parents' business relationship with my family, so I didn't say anything back to her.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's smile faded. "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your wedding?!"

"Yes, of course," I murmured unenthusiastically. "Shouldn't we be going, Dorothy?"

The woman sighed and nodded as she stood, taking one last, longing look at the food stand.

"But don't you want to stay and chat for a minute?" asked Paula.

"Yes, it's quite rude to run off when someone is trying to talk to you," Elizabeth added. "Besides, I would love to hear how you and Eustice are doing." That damned grin of hers returned as she said my fiance's name as if she were expecting me to react to a hint at an inside joke.

"Quite well, thank you for asking," I replied with a quick lie. "Now, we"-

"I say, I don't think I've received an invitation to the wedding quite yet," Elizabeth continued.

"We haven't sent any yet," I replied. This time, it wasn't a lie. Once again, with her parents being our business partners, it would not be wise to exclude them from a very important wedding.

"Ah, I see. Well, I sure hope you'll be sending them out soon; you wouldn't want to be silly and wait until the very last minute!"

"Yes, which is why we should be leaving," I said, pulling Dorothy along as I quickly walked away.

"I'd love to talk with you again soon, Miss Evelynn!" She called after us.

Paula leaned down toward the girl and murmured, "Bit of an odd young lady, don't you think?"

/ / / /

Getting fitted for the gown, as I had feared, took up a lot of time. Once we were finally finished, I was sore all over from being poked by countless needles. The woman who did the fitting was quite excellent at her job, yet she tended to stab many of her clients to death. Aside from that, I was quite pleased with the results. The wedding dress was certainly gorgeous; it was made up of cream-colored silk, with several overlapping patterns as well as small beads embedded into the sleeves and around the front.

When we returned to the manor, I was quick to return to my quarters. The bed covers had already been fixed, thanks to the maid, and the clutter of papers that had been spread all about the desk had been neatly sorted and piled. I was glad to finally get back to the art piece I'd been working on for so long. It was very close to being finished; I felt that more detail would be required until I was completely satisfied with my work. The pine trees and fence in the background needed more form, since I thought they didn't seem to stand apart very well. The soft sound of the brush stroking the surface of the canvas always brought me into a long moment of peace; I could forget my worries and regrets and focus only on the painting, at least temporarily. Very slowly, the scene began to form on the canvas: snowy pines, the white picket fence, the frozen ground where flowers and grass once flourished. A loud banging on my front door snapped me out of the feeling of quiet and comfort that had once surrounded me.

"I'll get it!" Came Dorothy's voice from downstairs, as I expected.

Most likely, she would come in to tell me that the newspaper had been delivered, or-I shuttered-a love letter or one of the many strange and useless gifts from Eustace. I heard soft voices, then silence. Just as I was about to go back to my work, Dorothy shouted up the stairs, "Miss Evelynn, come quickly!"

I sighed, set down my brush, and went down the stairs and into the main room. There in the open doorway, where I had expected a delivery boy, was a police officer. My mouth went dry; my nervous gulp felt like I was trying to swallow a lump of clay. This couldn't be a good sign at all.

As I stepped up to him, several thoughts went through my head, several fears and possible explanations for the current situation which had me caught off guard and terrified.

"Evening, Miss," said the officer.

Too frightened to speak, I just nodded in response.

"I'm terribly sorry to have to bring bad news at such a time," he continued.

"What is it you came here to speak with us about?" I asked when I found my voice.

There was a strange look on his face. There was a mixture of sadness, disappointment, and possibly fear.

I gulped and said so quietly I could hardly hear it over my own rushing heartbeat, "D-did something happen to Earl Eustice?"

"Not at all, Miss. This is about your company."

My terror turned to confusion. "What? My...my company?"

"Yes, ma'am. You're the head of the Hill Explosives Company, are you not?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, there's news..." he cleared his throat nervously, "One of the factories outside of town caught fire."

I sighed irritably. "Sir, there's nothing to be concerned about. It's an industry providing _explosives._ Fires are very common."

"No, Miss, you don't understand. There was an explosion."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm trying to say, ma'am, that the factory is completely destroyed. There was a very large explosion, causing billions of dollars worth of damage and the very unfortunate deaths of thousands of workers."

My jaw dropped. All of that time and effort, the money, the innocent lives lost...

"How could this have happened?!" I roared, making both the officer and the maid jump at my voice.

"We're already investigating it, Miss."

"What-investigating? There's no need to investigate, it's just an accident."

"We're already aware of that, Miss. However, it seems the Queen's Watchdog has decided to work on the case. We tried to tell him that there was no need, but...that boy is stubborn as a mule."

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that," I grumbled. I recognized the little brat as Elizabeth's fiance, who also worked for the queen. He certainly was a respectable investigator, but it seemed that no one could tell him what _to_ investigate or what not to, other than the queen herself.

The officer shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the great loss. I do hope I can return to bring you better news another day, Miss."

"Have a good day," I replied in a rather gruff voice as Dorothy shut the door.

/ / / /

"Absolutely unbelievable!" I shouted as I paced back and forth in my study. Ever since I'd received the message that one of the factories belonging to my family's billion-dollar company had been burned to the ground like a rotting shack, I'd been fuming constantly.

Dorothy stood near the door, a dark shadow over her worried face as she watched. "Miss Evelynn, I understand you're frustrated about the loss, but"-

" _That's_ not what I'm angry about," I snapped.

She looked confused and surprised. "Y-you aren't?"

"Not as much as I hate that damned watchdog! This is _my_ case, not his! He shouldn't be going off, nosing around in other people's business whenever he wants to. He should know better!"

"However, if you think about it, Lady Evelynn, the queen probably put him up to it. You might not be suspicious about the situation, but she could be."

"That doesn't make any sense, though," I growled, pacing faster as my mind began racing. "It's an industry developing explosives for the railroad companies and a few others. Fires happen all the time, and an explosion, however unoften they may be in our factories, isn't any more unusual of an event. She should know that, and so should the watchdog. Unless...unless they are for some reason suspicious that it _wasn't_ an accident, that someone was behind it with a motive? Why would they think that, though? How is this particular occurrence suddenly labeled as a crime?"

Dorothy seemed to grow more worried. "Um...Miss Evelynn, I think"-

"Why would they investigate? Who could they possibly suspect? There are very few other industries who develop the same product for the same reason, and the closest one is Eustice's family's company. They couldn't be a suspect, considering our marriage will form a contract between the two companies. My own company couldn't be a rival to his, considering they will be merged into one." I growled in frustration and slammed my fist on the desk. "It just doesn't make any sense!"

"M-Miss Evelynn, I really think you should forget your concerns for a moment and get some dinner. It's getting late."

I sighed. "You're right, Dorothy."

She opened the door for me and gestured out to the hallway. "Come along, Miss. Your dinner's getting cold."

/ / / /

 **Thanks so much for reading, guys! Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter done sooner, although that's just a maybe. Anyway, make sure to leave a review/PM and tell me what you think so far! Suggestions, comments, tips, cookie recipes, whatever. Until next time :D**

 **-Darou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody! Darou here! Holy crap, it's been such a long time since I last updated this story. I feel awful for making you guys wait so long. D: Sadly, school got in the way of things, but there's some good news - wait for it - summer break is finally here! And you know what that means: MORE UPDATES! YAAYYY! lol I'm such a dork. Anyway, I finally give you the third chapter to my story, Nine Lives. Enjoy! I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters. The only things I own here are my story and OC's. Please do not use or share either without my permission. Thank you!**

 **Chapter Three**

I gripped the edges of the envelope so tightly that my knuckles turned white as the paperboy handed it to me before I shut the door and left to my study. There was no address or name that could possibly reveal who had sent it, although I already had an intuitive feeling as to who it was from. The small package was neatly folded, and completely blank except for a note scribbled in black ink on one side: "To be read in private." A secret document? What could he possibly want to be kept private, even to my mansion staff? Ignoring the cold, tingling sensation running up and down my spine, which was a nonverbal warning for me pertaining to the envelope's contents, I cut through the top with a letter opener and carefully unfolded the paper inside.

As soon as I saw the Phantomhive's family crest etched into the sheet, I gulped down what felt like bile rising to the back of my throat, my stomach clenching and roiling underneath my skin.

"Miss Evelynn Hill,

The following is a list of suspects pertaining to the Hill Explosives factory incident last week. Some of them have proof against them, and others were most likely seen nearby before or after the event. Once there is news from the Queen's Rats, a letter will be sent to the Hill household containing a new or revised list of the following suspects."

I skimmed through the neatly written list, my hands shaking, making the chore rather difficult. It must have been Ciel's mysterious butler who had written the document, considering the handwriting was different and much more elegant than the font on the envelope. Several names were familiar to me, and some of them I scoffed at, knowing the owner of the title couldn't have any motive or even the intellect to "plan" this so-called atrocity. Each time I read the name of such an individual on the list, my already dimming faith in the reprehensible youth diluted further towards doubt. He had no idea what he was doing, which only made me more fearful of his naivety. What was he trying to prove by moving forward with this futile investigation?

Suddenly, a new, rather alarming name came to my attention. It was the very last on the list, and left me the most distraught: Eustice Wickes.

I wheezed and gripped onto the armrests of my chair as if I had feared I'd topple to the floor from an earthquake. I thought I felt a phantom fist slamming into my ribcage, knocking the wind out of me, making me gasp as I stared at the words written across the page. How dare he? Ciel Phantomhive was certainly more audacious than I ever could have suspected. Who does that insolent brat think he is?! He had no business investigating an event that wasn't even a crime, and that had occurred on my own property, and he hadn't even told me, let alone asked for permission! Was this not against the law?! And what was he thinking, accusing someone of such high status, who already had everything he wanted - including a fiancee, I thought wistfully - of such a feeble act?

My heart began to beat rapidly as I fumed like a savage beast, growling and clenching my hair in a fist with frustration.

I shut my eyes and tried to take myself back to a calmer moment; of me sketching in the courtyard, of falling snow, of the snowshoe hare leaping over the small picket fence, of a warm fire blazing in the hearth on a cold winter night, of a cat's hypnotizing purr as its furry tail gently swept over my hand - yet I owned no cats to speak of. My eyes shot open, I gasped and stood up so quickly that I fell out of my chair and collapsed clumsily to the wooden floor with a loud thud. The chair fell back as I hit my head on the desk, making me cry out and clasp a palm over my scalp as I tried to stand. Warm liquid began oozing onto my hand, the fresh blood staining my fingertips.

Wincing painfully, I looked around the room. There were no signs of any creature lurking about, yet it had felt so real; the ghostly purr continued to haunt my suddenly fuzzy memory. I felt my legs begin to buckle underneath my own weight, the world suddenly spinning all around me in a dizzying motion. I groaned and fell over, and a small amount of blood slowly began to pool around my head like a ghoulish crown. Two feet pounded up the stairs and across the floor before I saw Dorothy burst through the door to my study and give a sharp gasp before my vision blurred into nothing.

/ / / /

My alertness slowly returned as the warmth and light of my living room began to reawaken my senses, and soon I already missed the placidness of unconsciousness. I opened my eyes to see Dorothy kneeling on the rug next to me, wringing out a damp cloth over a glass bowl full of bloody water before pressing it against my wound once more. I grunted sluggishly as I tried to prop myself up on my elbows in a feeble attempt to sit up, but Dorothy gently pushed me back down.

"Please be more careful, Miss Evelynn," she said, the cheeriness seemingly washed out of her now gruff voice, making me look at her closely to assure myself it was actually my servant and not some stranger who had found their way into my manor. "Had I not been nearby, you surely would have lost much more blood, or worse." It almost sounded as if she were scolding me like my mother always had.

"Www...what h-happened...?" I grumbled, the words barely escaping my nearly numb lips.

"It seems you hit your head terribly hard and fell," she guessed as she returned to cleaning the bloodied rag, "yet it seems like such a thing shouldn't have caused so much damage."

Not quite knowing if she expected me to say something and half-praying that she wouldn't, I simply lay there like an idiot, staring blankly at the ceiling. For what felt like forever, that was all I did. Why had I felt so upset earlier? What was I thinking about? How did I get hurt when I was just sitting in my study, of which time, must have been hours ago? I tried to recover those thoughts, yet my mind felt numb and useless, with any memory from earlier today far out of my reach. Then my memory began to clear slightly, and eventually returned with all the hatred and frustration I had felt earlier that suddenly hit me like a brick to the skull. With a jolt, I sat up so quickly that I felt dizzy again, yet I didn't want to lay back down. Something had to be done about Ciel.

"Miss Evelynn, wha-"

"Dorothy!" I yelled, grabbing at the collar of her shirt, making her flinch, "What time is it?!"

"I-it's around two-thirty in the afternoon, ma'am," the maid replied nervously as she sat there, scared stiff.

"There's still daylight!" I cried out, finally releasing my grip on her shirt and letting her fall backward. "Quickly, we must go to the factory!"

"But it's destroyed, Miss"-

"I know! But we have to find that foolish Watchdog! He's"-

"Miss Evelynn, you must listen," Dorothy said firmly as the sat up again. "A new letter came in. It's about the factory."

I paused, the adrenaline in my system slowly dissipating. What could possibly be more important?

She frowned apologetically, then grabbed a piece of paper off the floor behind her and handed it to me gingerly. "I already opened and read it...but I think you should see it for yourself."

At first, I only watched her as she gave me that strange, solemn look that I've never seen before, then I reached out and took the paper and began to read. Dorothy lowered her head, looking at the floor quietly. As I read, I could feel a sensation begin to form in my chest, like a clawed hand tightly gripping my heart. I have felt it before, once when I was a child.

I had accidentally knocked over an ancient, priceless sculpture that once sat on the lynx coffee table, and it had shattered into millions of pieces, never to be repaired. My parents weren't home and I didn't know what to do, so I had simply waited fearfully for them to arrive and look upon the permanent damage their disgraceful child had caused.

I could sense that emotion right then as I set the paper down on the floor, my face expressionless. No one could help me now. No one could undo the damage that I have caused with my own ignorance. I was alone, and desperate, and utterly terrified. Due to the destruction of one of my company's largest factories, much of the income I was already deprived of had been cut off, leaving me bankrupt.

Wordlessly, I got to my feet, murmured a thank you to Dorothy, and left to my room. I shut the door behind me, locked it, and collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering with the sheets. For a moment, I just glared angrily at the ceiling, millions of thoughts and feelings and unanswerable questions running through my dazed head. There was no escape from this. The bankruptcy was inevitable. It was just a matter of time... I turned my head and looked to the window across the room, at the white, empty sky. I'm alone, I'm helpless, I thought to myself. I'm trapped.

My mind went back to the hare in the yard...so free, so pure, not a care in the world; her only worries pertaining to natural things like food and shelter. How lovely it would be to just run away from it all, to not even matter in the world, but just be a tiny part that makes no difference at all, so that nothing is ever expected from you. Blissful and ignorant like a newborn child, not at all aware of the terrible life and over-expectant world awaiting it.

I closed my eyes and let a soft, shameless sob escape my lungs. I will do anything, I prayed silently to any soul who would listen, for a second chance. To make things right. Someone, anyone. Please...I don't know what to do.

I frowned. This was so childish... who would want to listen to some stupid girl whining about her problems that she could have easily avoided? Fate wasn't out to get me, was it? Of course not. I don't even believe in fate, or in some greater being. It's just me and this awful world that I was born into... nothing else. Nothing that was fixable or reversible. It's just how I see reality, and how reality sees me. It's a horrible life, and there is no way to change it.

With that final, hateful thought, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

/ / / /

White fog swept over the ground, curling around my knees, so thick that I couldn't see my own feet. The forest floor was seemingly invisible, except for the occasional moss-covered boulder or crooked tree root jutting out from the surface of the thick cover. Tall, thin, black tree trunks seemed to float over the invisible ground as they stretched high into the air, their thin branches grasping at the silvery sky like clawed, gnarled fingers. I stood in one place, too frightened to move. It must have been a dream, yet right then, it felt and looked so real. I clung to myself and shivered as an imaginary gust of wind rattled through the woods, whispering my name as it went: Eeevvveellyynnnnn.

I whimpered to myself like a frightened toddler. I was terrified. The place was utterly quiet, yet it wasn't serene or peaceful. It was a secretive, waiting quiet, like something was out there in the mist, watching silently with eager eyes. Suddenly, the trees began to disperse, slowly drifting away like a navy of sailboats caught in an ocean breeze, leaving me alone with nowhere to hide. l felt so alone, yet the worst part was that I knew that I wasn't.

"Of course, you aren't," said a deep, gentle, searching voice that echoed inside the abyss. "You never have been, my dear."

"Who...who are you?" I called out into the empty wood, silently cursing myself for my suddenly childish voice. "Where am I?"

"My, my. So many questions, so little time." The voice seemed to give a wistful sigh, though I felt it was merely the wind.

I slowly forced my courage to return, and I glared into the surrounding trees, searching for a face or sign of life with no such luck. "Stop taunting me and show yourself!" I cried out.

There was no reply, and I started to feel frightened again. What would happen to me if I had angered this mysterious being? Perhaps I should show more patience…. Then, out of the foggy depths of the trees, two glowing orbs, the color of a lavender flower, began to materialize out of the shadows. The cat-like, almond-shaped eyes narrowed as they studied me. They must have sensed my reaction.

"You needn't fear me. And from what I've gathered, you have something you must resolve that is causing much more distress, do you not," the voice purred.

"Wa...you want to talk about finances?!" I sighed in disbelief.

"Is that not why you cried in despair? Or is there more, perhaps? Forced into a marriage you don't want, trapped in a crime you don't deserve to be investigated for?" The amethyst eyes smiled and glinted. "'All alone?'"

My own eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you want from me?"

"It seems that we both want the same answer from each other. Perhaps we could form a contract?"

My interest was finally piqued. Could this peculiar figure - if it was real, and not some shabby dream - possibly solve my problems, once and for all? But what if there was a fine print, or some kind of a hidden motive? I couldn't possibly trust someone whose true face I can't even see. Whoever it was seemed to sense my overwhelming doubt taking over.

"Then let's talk business, shall we?" The eyes closed, completely disappearing, and were replaced by a strange object forming in its wake. A Pagan symbol, or a pentagram of some sort, with an odd, crescent moon-like shape in the center, took its place in seemingly midair, its bright light burning my eyes and skin. I winced and tried to shield myself, but it was no use. It seemed to grow and grow, floating towards me beckoningly.

I gave a shaky gasp and began to back away in horror.

Suddenly, a burning, excruciating pain took over somewhere on my right arm; the sensation was too overwhelming for me to decipher exactly where it came from. Along with it, a huge flash of blinding light erupted all around me, and all I could do was scream and pray that I would wake up soon, all in one piece. Just as I began to consider the possibility of cutting off my damned arm, the pain subsided along with the light.

What the hell had happened?!

I accusingly snarled at the place where the symbol had once been, as if it would somehow send a message to my invisible attacker.

"...What are you?!"

I swore that as I stood there, I heard a soft, jeering chuckle.

"That depends," the disembodied voice said eerily, "What would you order me to be?"

 _/ / / /_

 **Well, hopefully, that wasn't entirely expected. I tried to make it as original as I could, since the whole contract-making thing wasn't quite well-emphasized in the original show and manga. Looks like I'll just have to improvise! Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and if you could, I would certainly appreciate it if you could give me some feedback in a review or PM. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and it helps me with my style and storytelling! And a pie recipe never hurts, either. Thanks a bunch! Until next time!**

 **-Darou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody! Darou here! Even though this wasn't published as soon as I wanted it to be, it still got finished sooner than most other chapters. So...yay... Anyway, yeah. New chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four**

My eyes slowly opened to the evening sunlight filtering into the bedroom through the window. My curtains were not drawn, for Dorothy had not come into my room since I'd slammed the door yesterday afternoon. I must have slept for nearly a day.

Silently shaming myself for my own negligence and having no memory of the night before, I sat up on the edge of the mattress and groaned, realizing the position I had fallen asleep in had left my back aching terribly. I reached up to rub the sleep from my eyes-then suddenly pulled it away, staring at my wrist in wonder.

On the flat back of my right hand, opposite of the palm, there was an odd marking that I didn't remember seeing before. The opaque black symbol was in the form of a pentagram, encircled in a toothed ring with a strange crescent-moon shape in the center. Fascinated, I gently traced over it with my other hand. It didn't rub off or smear, and there was no change of texture on the discolored skin. It was almost as if it were _underneath_ my skin...the thought actually had me terrified; a disturbing marking with an unknown origin having become part of me…. Fearfully, I tried to rub it off, praying that it was just an ink stain. However, it remained attached. I heard myself sharply gasp in alarm and realization-the hideous blemish was permanent.

There was a soft knock at the door. My breath caught in my throat as I panicked once more. I couldn't let anyone else see this, not until I could find someone who could help. I desperately looked around the room until my eye rested on my drawer. Quickly, I got to my feet and rummaged through it until I found a pair of ruched dress gloves. I slipped them on, satisfied to find that the white silk hid the symbol perfectly.

I turned and crossed the rug to the door before it creaked open, letting my maid inside.

Dorothy gave me what appeared to be an apologetic look as she stepped in, but not before staring at my gloved hands. "I'm awfully sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to wake you."

I wanted to shrug it off and tell her it wasn't her fault, but I was much too out of my wit to say anything that had any meaning. Instead, I just stood in place as we exchanged stares awkwardly.

She sighed and pursed her lips as she observed my face, which was still a bit pale from the other day, I could see, as I glanced at myself in the mirror on the wall behind the maid. "Well, I guess there's no point in telling you to go back to sleep, Miss Evelynn. Please let me help you get dressed."

I just sighed and nodded, and she padded over to the closet and picked out a simple blue day dress. One that would perfectly match the gloves, I might add.

"I'm assuming you won't be going anywhere today, ma'am?" She asked as she helped me into the dress and began to tie the ribbons.

"Yes, I will."

She gave me a strange look. "But...it's nearly noon, Miss Evelynn. It doesn't seem quite reasonable." She finished and stepped back.

"There is still some business that I must deal with," I said sternly.

There was an edge to my voice, a small warning to Dorothy that I wasn't going to change my mind, and I wouldn't put up with her forgetting her place. Today I felt an unusual twinge in my chest. Part of it was definitely a fiery determination to take back and keep to myself what is mine, but there was something else, as well. A feeling that told me something was wrong, beyond the stain on my hand, even. The source of it, though, would have to wait.

"...What business is it that you speak of, ma'am?" Dorothy asked timidly.

"The Queen's Watchdog has been nosing around where he shouldn't. He's still attempting to investigate an event on my own property without my permission. This foolish behavior must be dealt with at once."

"W-will I be coming with you, Miss?"

I sent her a fiery scowl. "No, Dorothy. I'm going alone."

"But, ma'am, it's past noon. It'll be dark by the time you get to the site of the factory, and you know better then to go out on your own during such circumstances!" Dorothy seemed to be panicking a bit, for even though she's seen my rebellious behavior before, she's never been left out.

"It's not up for discussion," I growled.

Dorothy whimpered, unsure of how to respond. She obviously wanted to stop me, but didn't know how to do so without crossing the line of her position as a servant. Still, she was entitled to her opinion, and no matter what the chain of command and society itself demanded, I did my best to grant that right in my household. No matter how much other people's opinions made my ears bleed.

"Miss Evelynn...if you're leaving without me, then do so if you wish. However, I cannot let you leave with the thought of your safety on my conscience." She stood tall, straightened her back, and raised her head before calmly exhaling. "Please, ma'am, at least make sure that you aren't completely alone without anyone to protect you."

I narrowed my eyes, staring at her from what felt like a new perspective on the older woman. In all the years she has served me, never once has she behaved like a mother letting her precious child go out into the world for the first time. In all honesty, it was unnerving. I missed the old Dorothy, who was sweet and careless and kind. Seeing her now, though, I began to wonder if she missed the old me as well, when I was younger and happier, when I was simple and could be pleased so easily. But that wasn't important now. There was no point in thinking about the past. The dead were gone and the living were hungry, and that was how it would always be.

She gave me a hard, yet sad look, like a rottweiler watching their owner walk out the door for the last time. It was a look of fear, hurt, and abandonment. I wasn't quite certain why she would feel this way, considering that I was a grown lady and could certainly take care of myself. The idea that women were too helpless and fragile to be left unprotected was horribly demeaning.

Finally giving in to her shaming, I gave an exasperated sigh, averted my eyes to the floor, and murmured, "If it concerns you so, I will have Ciel and Sebastian walk me home when we are finished discussing the investigation. Will that help you clear your conscience, Dorothy?"

There was still the strange look on her face, but she managed to plaster on her brightest smile and nod eagerly. "Thank you, Evelynn."

I nodded as well, appreciating her cooperation. If only dealing with idiots like Ciel or Eustace were this easy. My stomach churned at the thought of having to negotiate with said nitwits. Beyond any doubt, with a quick turn on my heel, I headed out the bedroom door and down the stairs to find my dress shoes and a parasol. This foolishness was going to be ended, once and for all.

/ / / /

Using my parasol to hide my face, I quickly trotted along the side of the road, avoiding passing carriages and townspeople. If they were to see who I was, I would likely be crowded with other officers and investigators, or even the family members of the victims in the factory incident. People had no common sense or reasoning, especially when they were grieving, and they would immediately claw the eyes out of whoever they would think could be to blame. In this case, that unlucky target was me. Until, of course, I got to Ciel and the printer, and made it official that it was only an accident and stopped the investigation for good.

Across the road on a corner, a newsboy was passing out papers, announcing the news: "This week's story; Tragic accident kills thousands of factory workers, investigators search for suspects."

Another newsboy nearby: "Detectives suspect Evelynn Hill for possible mass murder at factory, spies search for evidence."

A gasp caught in my throat. 'Spies?' Could the Queen have sent her Rats to investigate _me_?! Why would she even dare? I was one of her most loyal assistants. She trusted me more than she'd ever trust a dirty Rat…. Immediately, I shrugged off the thought. The newspaper was chock-full of lies, theories, and idiotic assumptions. How could I ever think they knew what they were talking about, or even did any real research? I rolled my eyes irritably and kept walking.

As Dorothy had predicted, the sun's light was slowly receding over the town as twilight engulfed the landscape with its dreary gloom. A few blocks ahead, I could just make out the crowds of people which surrounded the heaps of black rubble that sat where a billion-dollar lump of metal and brick once stood. As I approached, I was shocked to see just how much wreckage had actually been caused. The scene stretched over about two square miles, with chunks of concrete, wood, and even water pipes having been launched over a wide distance. I couldn't imagine how many lives had actually been taken, even more so, that of unknowing bystanders who were hit by flying debris.

I felt sick as I came closer into the crowd, not even bothering to keep my parasol in front of me and exposing my identity to everyone. For a moment, I simply stood there, staring blankly at the piles of remains. I was imagining how those fatherless or childless or brotherless families must have felt right then, knowing that a member of their household, that a loved one, was never going to walk through the front door again, and would never hug them or smile at them, or eat dinner while listening to their stories.

I imagined my parents. How they had left so soon… Wincing, I shook the memory out of my head before it could appear. I didn't want to remember. Making a determined face and wiping away an angry tear, I turned to head back to town, just before I heard several dreaded voices on the wind.

"Hey, is that Evelynn Hill?!"

"Didn't she own the factory?"

"Why is she here?! Hasn't she caused enough trouble already?!"

Like jackals on an antelope, the crowds of citizens and news writers immediately swarmed around me, yelling and pointing fingers and trying to grab at me. Suddenly terrified, I tried to push past the horde towards the streets, adrenaline kicking in as I began to panick. I couldn't remember a time when there was so much negativity towards me or my reputation, and I realized I actually felt ashamed. Like it was all my fault, even though I knew it wasn't.

It was awful how easily one's opinions and thoughts and beliefs could be manipulated and pulled from their reach by nothing more than the words and actions of others. It was revolting. At that very moment, I could feel my will power vanish. I felt like they were going to try to kill me, and for a moment, I felt like I was going to let them.

"EVERYONE, GET BACK!" Came a startling voice that shook me out of my dark thoughts.

At once, a hush went over the crowd, and everyone backed away from me, leaving me alone in a wide circle. From the mass, two familiar faces approached, one very young and resolute, and the other much older and pleasantly calm.

Despite the gratitude I felt, I sneered as they came to a stop in front of me. It was their fault I had to be here.

"What are you doing in a place like this, Lady Evelynn?"

"I'll be asking the questions here, Sebastian," the yappy Watchdog spat at the butler before he looked up at me with his single eye. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing, coming here at a time like this? I'm busy. Go away!"

"Don't try to order me around like your butler, you little squirt!" I snarled ferociously as Sebastian snickered and Ciel fumed. "I came here on my own business, so don't try to defy me. Respect your elders! And what do you think you're doing, investigating on my own property? I didn't give you permission to do this!"

"The Queen did, however," Ciel pulled out a letter and let me have a glimpse-a note from the Queen herself- before putting it back into his pocket and holding his staff in front of him proudly. "And if I recall, her word is above yours. So if you don't mind, we'll be leaving."

"I don't think so, brat," I spat.

Both of them suddenly cringed, for even though we weren't necessarily acquainted, they knew me well enough that they could tell when I was prepared to fight. And even if I wasn't going to physically harm anyone at the moment, anyone who knew better would still be wary of my temper. I was twice Ciel's size and had no fear of his butler, as odd as he was. Honestly, I couldn't see how anyone else would be afraid of someone so even-tempered and scrawny.

I viciously bared and gnashed my teeth like a wolf as I barked, "What makes you think you can list my _fiancee_ as a suspect?! You have no right to do so, not to mention that he isn't even qualified to be a suspect. He's out of town, he's an ally, and most importantly, he's too stupid to hold a grudge, even if he _did_ have one against me." I smugly folded my arms, waiting for a reply. Indeed, it was childish to argue in such a manner with someone of Earl Phantomhive's age, but I was much too irritable to think reasonably at the time.

Ciel just chuckled and shook his head as if he were an adult and I were the child he was confronting, which only frustrated me even further. "I hardly even made the list. Sebastian does most of the investigating when it comes to suspects. Why don't you ask him?"

I growled in frustration. "You know what?! I don't even see the point of talking with either of you. You're just so...so…"

Ciel's cobalt eye narrowed, his eyepatch making him seem even more menacing. "Go on. Say it."

"...Both of you are just so damn _stubborn_!"

They were silent for a moment, as if they had expected me to have all of hell rain down upon them and instead brought light showers of snow. Both gave me a strange look, which made me feel rather pathetic.

"I can't say I disagree with you," the butler said jauntily. "However, the young lord and I indeed must be going. It's getting late."

I glared and raised my chin proudly. "Fine, then. We will discuss this issue at another time."

They both nodded and Ciel turned to leave, although his butler stayed behind. I glanced at him quizzically.

"Are you not with your maid, Lady Evelynn?" He asked politely, ignoring Ciel as he groaned irritably.

"Yes. I...I've walked here on my own." I looked away arrogantly. Earlier, it had sounded easy, asking for someone to walk me home. Yet now, I felt like a toddler that needed to be looked after; the feeling was almost overwhelmingly humiliating. No wonder Earl Phantomhive tried to push away Sebastian as if he were an overprotective father and Ciel a rebellious teen.

"Well, that was a very stupid decision if you ask me," the young Earl grumbled monotonously.

"Would you like us to walk you to your manor?" Sebastian offered. The look on his face told me that even though he was asking politely, he wouldn't allow me to walk alone either way. As if it were up to him.

Still feeling too dignified and embarrassed to say yes, I didn't reply.

Ciel sighed with exasperation. "Look, Evelynn. Do you want to come with us or not? The way to my manor is on the same route to yours, anyway."

"Yes, thank you," I said quickly, holding onto any dignity I had left. How could someone as little as him be so damn frustrating?!

/ / / /

We walked together silently. The town was disturbingly quiet. Without a single soul wandering around, it felt like I was treading through a graveyard. I recognized some of the buildings around us, and luckily, we were more than halfway to the manor. It wouldn't be much longer until I could get away from these two and go home, away from any other nimrods the world had to offer.

I began to feel tired as we walked, realizing just how late it was. Earlier, the strange butler had seemed to notice my condition and had politely offered to carry me. Horrified at the idea and already fearful of my dignity being ripped to shreds, I quickly declined. Sometimes, despite Sebastian's role, I worried that he might be too caring for his own good.

Out of nowhere, Michaelis gently grabbed Ciel's arm, pulling him to a stop.

The young nobleman immediately smacked away the butler's hand and yelled, "let go of me, you twit!"

Ignoring the snoody child, he turned to me. Usually I wasn't at all bothered by his appearance, as odd and uncouth as it was. But at that very moment, there was a strange look on his once solemn face. His dark scarlet eyes were now bright and restless, and his entire body seemed rigid like that of a startled fawn. I couldn't recall ever having seen him like this before. It was rather unnerving. Even the little Earl was looking at him strangely, which told me this behavior was not at all natural.

"We are close enough," he said quickly with an odd stammer in his voice. "I believe you can walk the rest of the way on your own, Lady Evelynn." The kindness he had just shown me not long ago seemed to dissipate like it had never existed nor meant anything to him.

Even young Phantomhive was taken aback. "What are you up to now, Sebastian?!"

"We are simply taking a shorter route, Young Master."

"But...isn't that dangerous?" I murmured.

"Don't worry, Lady Evelynn, this town is quite safe. I assure you. You shouldn't have any trouble," he lied. With that, he led his master away from me, down a wide alley.

Ciel continued to pout and yell, demanding as to why his servant refused to listen to him. He glared at the butler suspiciously, as if to say, _you know something, don't you, you old fool?_ They disappeared around a corner, and I was left alone in the dark ghost town.

For a moment, I simply looked on in disbelief. Was he normally this fickle when it came to kindness? Would he so easily betray those who trusted him? No wonder the only person who would be willing to keep that hoodlum in his household would be a simple-minded child. I grunted in disgust and marched on towards my manor with anger as my only motivation.

The sound of my footsteps were almost noiseless, yet they were the only thing that echoed all around, the only thing that told me this was all real. From time to time, I would stop to listen or look behind me. Of course, there was nothing to fear; nothing was stalking me in the shadows. However, whenever I faced forward again and kept walking, the sensation came again; the unignorable feeling that I was being watched from a distance. In some strange sense, the haunting, eerie silence of the streets felt familiar, yet still left me petrified. _Not a peaceful quiet,_ I thought to myself, _But a waiting quiet, like something was out there, watching me eagerly…_

I stopped again, shivering all over. Was it cold? I didn't remember it being this cold earlier. I could see my breath in front of me in the form of steam, yet there was no frost on the windows of the buildings, nor any moisture on the ground. Gulping down what tasted like bile in my throat, I carried on, ignoring my surroundings. Yet I couldn't help but stop again.

I couldn't ignore it anymore. I couldn't just keep walking, like nothing was wrong. I couldn't possibly stay sane.

I was being watched.

It was right behind me. I could feel it. I imagined long, cold fingers wrapping around my throat, crushing down until I couldn't breathe.

With a slow, shaky breath, I gradually turned to look behind me, one last time.

Nothing.

"Get a hold of yourself, Evelynn," I murmured. "You're almost home."

Quickly, I turned around again. Then my feet wouldn't move. My legs were frozen with fear, as out of the ghostly silence, there was a sound other than my own heartbeat. Footsteps. _Tap, tap, tap…_

Panicking now, I started running, not caring which direction the sound was coming from. I just knew that I needed to escape this sensation and get to the manor in one piece. As I sprinted, though, I heard the footsteps again, yet now it sounded different. _Tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap tap._ I was being pursued. I cried out and urged my legs to carry me faster, yet I could go no farther, as the adrenaline in my veins was beginning to exhaust itself. Unshed tears stung my eyes and blurred my vision, and I turned to identify my pursuer.

Immediately, I lurched to a stop. There was nothing there. No masked murderer, no snarling stray mutt...there was nothing to see. I angrily wiped the moisture away from my eyes and mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. I had imagined it. I sighed and turned forward again, and this time I screamed.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN! Was is it with me and cliffhangers? I guess some writers have weird habits. I was actually going to add to this, but it ended up a whole lot longer than most other chapters, so I figured I'd save it for next time. :3 Anyway, thank you so much for reading! If you'd like, go ahead and leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is much appreciated! Also, in case you didn't see my last A/N, this story is now available on Wattpad! The account has the same name as this one. lol I'm lazy.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Darou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everybody! Razberry here(I've finally changed by Internet name, Darou is just my OC)! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. I've been busy and I've also been dealing with a lot of anxiety and personal problems, but here I am! Luckily, I pretty much have chapter 6 planned out, and I'll get writing soon.**

 **P.S. The cat in this story is based off of my own. Black cats are cliche, plus I've owned this cat for ten years and I'm more familiar with the breed's behavior and such. So for those who are wondering, Lucius is-by what I can tell-a short haired European mackerel tabby. Just so that's covered.**

 **Enjoy!**

My heart felt like it was in my throat after the terror of being pursued had left my entire body shaken. Startled, I stared down at the ground. There, sitting in front of me, the thing that had caused me so much panic, was merely a black cat. It was quite small compared to most others I've seen, yet also surprisingly well-fed and groomed for a stray. The tip of its slick tail twitched slightly as its purple eyes studied me with curiosity. _Purple eyes?_

Indeed, the twelve-pound creature had eyes like amethyst quartz. Its cinnabar-colored nose twitched and its pointy ears flicked forward as it looked up at me. It opened its tiny black mouth, exposing two rows of ivory fangs and a tiny pink tongue, and let out a long, begging ' _murr-ow.'_ I couldn't help but smile; it was a beautiful animal, despite the fact that it had nearly given me a heart attack.

There was no collar, and I doubted anyone was looking for it. The cat meowed again, seemingly begging for attention. I sighed, defeated, and cautiously reached forward to pet the creature, expecting it to shrink back evasively, as any other stray cat would. However, this one simply stepped towards me and rubbed its dirty, greasy head against my palm and purred happily. He left behind a smear of black, oily muck on my glove. Though disgusted, I chuckled gleefully at finding that the cat was quite friendly. Even when I went to scoop it up in my arms - despite my common sense - it let me do so without any struggling or yowling.

For a few minutes I stood on the side of the road, fondly petting the strange cat. For the moment, I felt much more calm, having temporarily forgot why I'd been so riled up earlier, until I finally went to set him down, gave him a farewell pat on the head, and continued on my way. I felt a bit less frightened of my surroundings, now that I've confronted the creature that had been stalking me in the shadows. For a moment, I worried I might miss the adorable creature. I turned back to where I'd set him down, only to find he'd been following me again. He padded across the dirt road, trying desperately to catch up with me on his short legs.

I stopped and sighed, petting him once more.

"Alright, little fellow. You got what you wanted, now head back home."

Once again, I started to walk back to the manor - the edge of the property was now visible - yet the cat continued to chase after me. What was he up to now?

I turned again, and I was growing impatient. "Go. Shoo."

He simply replied with a demanding, "Me - urr - oow."

"I don't have any food, if that's what you're looking for."

He _murrowed_ again, then trotted up and rubbed his face against my legs, leaving more soot or whatever filth he'd been doused in all over me. I groaned in disgust and gently nudged him away with my foot before heading back towards my house, no longer giving him the attention he seemed to be demanding from me. He continued to follow me, of course, and I eventually gave up trying to shoo him away.

It was a long walk past the gate and into the yard, and Dorothy must have been waiting for me by the front window because she suddenly appeared on the front porch and came running towards me as fast as her dress shoes would let her.

"Miss Evelynn!" she cried as she met me in front of the flower garden. "It's so late, where have you been!?" She looked all around me, and a grim frown formed on her elegant face as her voice dropped low and skeptical. "Where are Ciel and Sebastian?"

My anger returned as I was reminded of the butler's unexpected betrayal, having left me to fend for myself in the middle of the night in a ghost town. "Those good - for - nothing cads…." I grumbled bitterly. "They ran off at the first opportunity they had."

Dorothy snarled, "Scallawags...next time I see those two, I'm gonna"-

"I wasn't necessarily on my own all the way back home, however," I said quickly, trying to help her avoid such thoughts. It made me uncomfortable, seeing her like this.

She gave me a strange look, and I gestured to the general area behind me, assuming the creature had followed me all the way here. Sure enough, about twenty yards away on the cobblestone path sat the black cat, watching Dorothy and me converse with a watchful look.

When I went to approach him, he still greeted me happily, although he was wary of Dorothy's presence even as I held him in my arms. His whiskers and ears twitched nervously when she came near, although I tried to comfort him.

"Ma'am, I don't think it would be safe to do that..." she murmured nervously as I pet the cat. "If it's a stray, it might have rabies, or - or mange…it might bite you!"

"I appreciate your concern, Dorothy. However, this stray doesn't seem to be frightened of me. He hasn't scratched me once, see?" I smiled down at the creature, which grinned at me in return. For once, I started to feel happy again. It was very odd, how not much more than a simple cat could cheer someone up so much. "I wonder...do we still have that old cat bed from when we had Lucy?"

Dorothy's eyes widened. "Miss Evelynn, I don't mean to seem brash, but I really don't think it would be wise to keep such a beast in your home. Especially with all of the pressure you've been experiencing lately…."

Sighing, I shook my head. "Calm down, please. It'll just be for a few days, most likely."

"But what about diseases? What about food and house training and"- She gasped. "What if it tears up the furniture?!"

I gave her a hard look. "Dorothy, I'll take care of it. You needn't worry. I've had experience with these creatures before, even feral ones. You know that very well."

The maid still looked hesitantly at the twitching black mass I held, although as she watched the cat's illuminating eyes taking in its new surroundings, her expression changed slightly. Now the cat was staring straight at her, an odd look on its face. Her look softened, and she finally gave in.

"You are right, Miss Evelynn. I'm sorry that I forgot my place. If you would like to keep the cat, you may."

I nodded. "Very well, then. It's settled." With that, I walked past the suddenly bewildered maid and stepped inside the manor, clinging tightly to the feline so that it wouldn't escape and run rampant through the house.

/ / / /

If the cat had been patient thus far, surely it would change its attitude here, considering my past experiences.

I turned the faucet in the bath, checked the temperature, and then picked up the creature who sat next to me on the tile floor. I had closed and locked the bathroom door, having a certain feeling he would try to flee. However, so far, he hasn't seemed too bothered.

I wore a pair of thick cleaning gloves that reached from my hands to my elbows; I was prepared for the worst and hoping for the best. Taking a deep, nervous breath, I gripped the scruff on the back of the creature's neck and gently lowered it until its hind legs touched the water. He twitched a bit, but he didn't scratch me yet. Now more confident, I set him down in the tub so he stood on all four paws, the water only deep enough to soak his belly and my hand still holding the scruff.

To my complete surprise, there wasn't any yowling or clawing. The cat stood still for a moment, then slowly sat down on its haunches, giving me an expectant look. I exhaled in relief - not realizing I'd been holding my breath until then - and then grabbed a clean cloth and got to work. Several times I had to empty and refill the tub, since the water quickly became so murky with filth and dirt that I couldn't even see the feline's paws anymore.

After several minutes of cleaning, the creature's true color began to show underneath the grime. In fact, it wasn't even a real black cat.

After drying him with a towel, the cat's fur was sleek and shiny. Its fur was a different color than what I had thought previously; a streak of black started on his forehead and continued down his tail, and most of his fur was greyish-brown except for his white chin. It looked quite odd with his purple eyes, for most cats with such colors would usually be seen with green or yellow eyes. Due to the unusual shade, his eye color seemed rather mismatched.

Nevertheless, I adored the tabby. After releasing him from the bathroom, he didn't wander around the manor as much as I'd hoped he would. Instead of exploring or even finding a place to hunker down and hide like any other feline would, he would follow my trail. Even though he would occasionally walk off to peer into a room or glance at the taxidermy animals decorating the area, he resumed his unusual behavior of following me around like a lost puppy.

"That little fellow sure seems fond of you," murmured Dorothy as I was walking to my room. "It's strange...I can't say I've ever seen a cat act like that before."

"Yes, it's quite odd," I said around a yawn.

She was quiet for a moment. "Have you named him yet?"

I gave her a quizzical look. "Named him? Are we not keeping him here only for a few days?"

At that, the feline meowed and leaned his front paws against my legs, looking up at me with melancholy, his lavender eyes big and mournful. I sighed, knowing that as the person I was, I couldn't say no to such a face.

I looked up at Dorothy once more. "What do you suggest I name him, then?"

"Well, I can see he has an 'M' pattern on his forehead. Perhaps we could name him Maximillian?"

I chuckled. "The word is bigger than the cat. Maybe something regarding the fact that he follows me everywhere I go and gets under my skin?"

Dorothy laughed a bit at the comment. "Lucifer could work."

Thinking for a moment, I looked back down at the creature, imagining him having such a name. His face continued to stare at me lovingly, despite the fact that I had thought to name him after Satan. Yet as I considered it, such a name wasn't very fitting. In fact, I thought of a name which meant the opposite - something which would remind me of my most recent and favorite cat, Lucy.

"Perhaps 'Lucius' would work?" I thought out loud.

Dorothy beamed. "What a splendid idea, Miss Evelynn. He certainly looks like a Lucius to me."

I looked down once more at the feline, who now lay on the floor, grinning up at me.

 _Lucius is perfect._

/ / / /

It was very, very early in the morning, and the day before had been physically and emotionally taxing. I sighed and pulled my covers up, trying to allow myself to sleep. However, I couldn't help but reminisce on the night earlier; or how I might soon regret committing to keeping the cat.

Two hours past, and I was still awake, tossing and turning. Why was I so afraid of the company's future? Why was I so bothered by the actions of a few? Why did my emotions, as nonsensical and absurd as they were, get the best of me?

 _"_ _Because you're human. Don't be ashamed."_

I gasped and sat straight up, frantically looking around my room for the source of the voice I thought I'd heard, expecting to see some dark figure waiting in the dark shadows of my bedroom. My door was closed and hadn't opened all night, so there certainly wasn't anyone there.

Groaning with exasperation before flopping back onto the pillow, I murmured to myself, "I'm just too exhausted to be worrying myself over nothing." Despite such comforting words, I still lay awake.

Suddenly, there was a second noise in the same room, and I knew for sure this one was real. It was like a small scratching sound, followed by a soft _thud_ as a small silhouette leapt onto the foot of my bed, staring me down with those strange eyes.

" _Me - urr - ow."_

My tense shoulders dropped as I sighed in relief. "Lucius, how did you get in here?"

The feline only replied with another meow, then crawled up and lay down next to me, staring at me with his strange eyes. He didn't blink; he simply looked straight at me in a rather unnerving way.

I stared back, and as I did, I suddenly felt an overwhelming fatigue sweep over me. My eyelids became heavy, and miraculously, I forgot the anxiety and worries from the day and fell into a deep sleep. Finally, the cat lay his head down, but I continued to feel his gaze on me as I slept.

 _"_ _Your trust is foolishly placed, Mistress. In time, you will learn to fear me."_

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I can't say how long it'll be until I post chapter 6, but I CAN say I won't leave it dead in the water. After all, I've had lots of fun writing it! If you'd like to ask something, leave a tip, or whatever else, go ahead and leave a comment. Until next time!**

 **-Razberry**


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"strongHey, everybody! Razberry here! Oh my gosh, It's been like a year since I posted. I have been SO busy lately, with graduating high school this year and starting college along with a lot of other things I don't need to go on about. I can't promise I'll update again soon, but I promise I will try my best to complete this story. I am so proud of it and I would feel so disappointed if it ends up being forgotten./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"strongEnjoy!/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe next morning, I was jolted awake at Dorothy's shrill screams from downstairs. Panicking, I immediately threw off my covers and raced towards where the sound came from until I found her in the kitchen. The maid stood in the middle of the room, clinging tightly to a wooden spatula as if it were her lifeline, and was shivering all over as she fearfully looked all around her with wide eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanDorothy, are you alright?!" I asked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanShe looked up at me, a terrified look still plastered on her face. "Miss, I...I...there's…"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanWhat is it?! Spit it out!" I urged./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanA rat!" she shrieked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"span"/spanspanA...a /spanspanrat?/spanspan"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanShe nodded vigorously, her blond curls bouncing. I sighed and shook my head./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI told you not to leave the windows open at night."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanBut I didn't! I checked all of them!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI gave her a surprised look. "Then how…? Nevermind. We need to find it and kill it. Where did it go?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanDorothy whimpered again and pointed towards the lower row of cupboards to her right. "I think it hid over there somewhere…."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanSuddenly, there was a scratching sound on the back of the cupboard door, and we both gasped as a small, gray form slipped out from underneath the door and came scuttling across the tile floor towards my feet. Disgusted, I backed away, bumping into a shelf behind me, and reached around, looking for something to use as a weapon. I felt something and pulled it out, finding it to be a meat-carving knife. It would have to do./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI gripped the knife tightly, and the rat suddenly stopped and changed its course, heading for the door that led to the dining room. It crawled underneath, and we quickly followed it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanDon't let it escape!" Dorothy cried./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanFinally, I ran around one side of it with the maid on the other, and I readied the knife. The rodent stopped and was about to turn to hide underneath the table, yet just as it moved away, a dark blur darted into the room from another entryway and snatched the creature off the ground./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI grunted in disgust when Lucius looked up at me and sat proudly, the rat's tail still sticking out between his teeth before it disappeared. What a foul beast./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanLooks like that mangy cat could be useful after all!" Dorothy sighed with relief./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe feline simply meowed happily, then trotted back out of the room with his tail curled in the air./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe maid turned to me. "Sorry about arguing with you earlier, Miss Evelynn. It wasn't in my place."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI shook my head. "It's behind us."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanShe smiled her usual, bright grin, then her eyes dimmed a bit./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI almost forgot"- She reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a letter./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanMy own merriment diminished as well. /spanspanAnother letter? What terrible news is it now?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe newsboy came this morning. He didn't tell me it was urgent, but I can't say didn't read it myself just to check." She handed it to me and I opened the already unsealed parchment./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI unfolded the letter inside, and to my astonishment, the sender was someone I hadn't heard from in a very long time. "It's from my Uncle Smith."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanDorothy's eyes widened. "Mr. Smith?! My word, I haven't seen him in at least three years!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI carefully read the message, my brows furrowing as I did./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanCould you read it out loud?" asked Dorothy./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanI started over. "/spanspanDear Evelynn, I apologize for not having been available for as long as I was. I have been busy in faraway parts of Europe, where I never had the time to write. I am sorry to say that I couldn't be here to speak with you in person, for I am still a long way from home and do not think I am fit to return. I have grown terribly ill, and because of my age, many doctors don't see much reason in finding a cure./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanBefore I forget, though, I must tell you that I've heard from some that your company is having extraordinary difficulties, and even though I do not approve of desperate attempts to save something that isn't as important as a life, I have sent someone who can help. They are supposedly experienced with these sorts of deals, and I am sure they will assist you for as long as you need. I have written you in my will, and you will receive your share of my belongings. I will have everything sent to you./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanSend my regards to your loved ones; they must worry for you, given the situation. I know you have what it takes to succeed, even if your entire company collapses. You're a smart girl, and I am very proud of you. With love, Uncle Smith."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanDorothy's expression changed completely, she now matched my sorrow as I folded up the letter and carefully put it back in the envelope./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span...I'll never see him again, will I?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe maid shook her head slowly. "I don't think so, dear. I'm so sorry."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanI closed my eyes and bowed my head. Unlike most of my recent troubles, I knew there was no one to blame for this. Not even myself. I could only mourn his death and celebrate his life, assuming by now the sender of the note was long gone. Aside from that, my uncle had known me better than my parents ever did. He knew that I often felt like an outcast in the family. He would often take me to practice my art or study. He saw something in me, the potential of a strong leader and a caring friend, yet now I feel as if I've failed him. My parents thought he was foolish, that he saw the good in people when it was never really there. But I doubted he was ever wrong, and I especially didn't want to say he was wrong about me, either. It was my duty to be the person he wanted me to be. I had to keep fighting for what was mine, even if it wasn't as important as another life, like Uncle Smith said himself. No matter how unimportant my role seemed, it was still /spanspanmy/span spanrole, and it was no less vital that I fulfilled it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanMiss Evelynn?" Dorothy murmured, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI quietly nodded, my lips pressed into a thin line to hide the sorrow I felt./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanShe smiled again, only slightly. "Good, then. How about some breakfast?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span/ / / /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanAfter I was dressed, I walked back downstairs, Dorothy following as Lucius padded after her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanMiss Evelynn, I know it's been difficult, but I feel that you should let Earl Phantomhive investigate the case so you can take some weight off your shoulders. And besides, you remember what happened last time you tried to confront him. Perhaps you should wait until another day?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI swiftly turned to face her, making her lurch to a stop to avoid crashing into me. "I appreciate your concern, Dorothy. I know you fear for my safety, but there is important business I must attend to. And this time, I'm going to finish it. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving." I opened the door and stepped outside, then turned back to the maid, expecting her to try to stop me./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanHowever, she simply stood and watched me as I shut the door and left. Perhaps she's given up trying to change my mind. I am no longer as young, nor as easy, to be convinced and change as I once was. Or perhaps she sees that I've finally found myself having a purpose, and those with such a sense can't be moved by doubtful words alone. Whatever the reason was, I was glad she has let me take responsibility for my own duties./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span/ / / /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe foolish cat followed me outside the house and onto the streets, but I didn't have the time nor patience to shoo him off. Dorothy may have thought this behavior meant he was being affectionate or even protective, but I doubt either. He was being needy and bothersome, like any other creature who walked on this earth./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe Phantomhive manor wasn't necessarily an exceptional distance from my own home, and so it wasn't much more than an hour before I arrived in my carriage, knocking at his door. I had a sinking feeling when it opened to Ciel's own maid, Mey-Rin, whose glasses made her eyes look enormous as she gawked at me./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanMiss...Miss Evelynn?" She squeaked out./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI'd like to see the Earl Phantomhive. It's very urgent."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI-I'm so sorry, milady, but the young master isn't available right now. Would you like to make an appointment?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"span"/spanspanAn appointment?!" /spanspanI snapped, making her flinch. "I demand to see him this minute! It's vital that I do!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanBut he-he's not here, Miss Evelynn!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThen where is he?!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe Young Lord is away on private matters, Madam. I'm sure he will return soon."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanGood. Then I will stay here until he arrives."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanOh, uh...of course, Miss. Right this w- OH MY!" She shrieked as Lucius came out from behind me. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't come inside with that thing! The Young Lord is allergic!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI'm sorry to say it, but he's not going anywhere. He follows me everywhere I go."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanMey-Rin gave the cat an odd look, but quickly snapped out of it before I could say anything. "It seems you'll have to wait with him outside, I'm afraid."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI glared, folding my arms over my chest. "So be it."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe maid was about to close the door, then paused, looking over my shoulder. "Sir, you're here early!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanSurprised, I turned around just in time to see Ciel stepping out of a carriage before sneezing profusely. "Ugh, is it that time of year already?!" He grumbled as he took out his staff and strolled toward the porch, then glanced at me. "What the bloody hell is she doing here?!" He spat./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanSebastian appeared behind him and bowed respectfully. "Good evening, Lady Evelynn. How may I help you on this fine morning?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI need to speak with Ciel Phantomhive once more on the subject of the investigation on the destruction of my factory."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanWe already spoke," Ciel growled. "The Queen ordered me to investigate the suspects on the list, and you don't have the authority to tell me otherwise."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"span"/spanspanI don't mean to intrude, young master," said Sebastian, "but the Queen's Cat is ranked equal to the Watchdog. Her word is, in fact, equal to yours, and the Queen /spanspandid /spanspanentrust her with the power to stop any investigation or case as she sees fit just as you were."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanCiel's eyes narrowed as he looked at his butler and me. "Why was I not aware of this?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI was only recently given such a title, and am one of the first to have obtained it," I said proudly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe child glared daggers at me, although he still respected the Queen and her ideals. He closed his single eye and sighed irritably./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanFine. Then we will take this discussion inside. Follow me."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanMey Rin suddenly came running up to meet us. "Wait, Sir! She can't come in!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanWhy would you say so?" He growled stubbornly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe maid pointed at Lucius, "Look! She brought a cat with her!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanWhat-why?!" Ciel snapped./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanHe followed me here," I said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanCiel looked down at the cat, then back at me. "He /spanspanfollowed /spanspanyou?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI nodded./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanConfused, he looked at Sebastian for help, yet the butler seemed confused as well./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI can't say I've ever heard of a cat behaving in such a way before." He glanced back at the Earl. "Are you sure you don't want to discuss this indoors? And perhaps leave the cat?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanCiel sighed and shook his head. "Considering the importance of the conversation, it doesn't matter if one shorthair comes inside." The child turned to me once more. "Come along, Miss Hill."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanSebastian looked worried. "But young master, your allergies-"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanOh, shut up!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI nodded before following him inside. "Thank you."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanSebastian seemed strangely nervous about Lucius being near him or Ciel. Strange, I thought he was rather fond of cats./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span/ / / /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanSo you're not trying to stop the investigation itself, then?" Ciel asked after he took a sip of tea./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanWe both sat across from each other in his office in front of the window. Lucius lay across my lap, purring softly. My head was turned, so I didn't notice that the butler standing next to the door was observing suspiciously./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanNot necessarily," I replied. "You see, I've thought about it, and I don't see the investigation to be as fruitless as I had feared it would be. The only reason I was against it was the idea that you were doing so without any permission, although considering the situation, that's obviously not the case. And besides, you can never know for sure if such an event was truly an accident."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe Earl nodded. Of course, I didn't really agree with him on the subject. I knew it was an accident, but if he thought otherwise, he might be more easily cooperative. Considering his knowledge, though, he probably knew the game I was playing, and he must have decided to play along with it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanSo what is it you want to negotiate?" He asked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI want you to remove my fiancee from the list of suspects."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanHe looked up at me, raising a dark brow quizzically. "You don't trust him nor wish to marry him, yet you don't think he is capable of planning a sabotage?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanOf course not. He is foolish, not to mention without a motive. He has everything he wants."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanCiel nodded, still giving me that same, doubtful look. "Yes. Everything but you."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI furrowed my brows. "Pardon?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanHe chuckled. "Eustace Wickes is, in fact, a powerful man. In that sense, he believes he deserves to have everything he wants, including people. In some minds, humans are nothing more than pawns to play in order to reach your goal. They trick and manipulate, using people's thoughts and emotions against them. They can create a sense of anger or fear, even desperation. And they'll do whatever it takes to get the person to feel that way, even something like, say, destroying a factory and killing hundreds of people."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanMy eyes widened as I stared at him in shock. In return, the young lord smirked at having proven his point./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanTell me, Miss Evelynn. How did you feel when your company began to collapse? Anger? Fear? Desperation?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanI didn't reply, I simply stared at him in awe. /spanspanHow did he know these things?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanAnd where was your dear Eustace during all of this torment? Away on business, I hear?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanFor a moment, I tried to comprehend what he was saying. Could he be right? Was I wrong about my own fiancee? Before I gave in, though, another thought came to mind. I sat back up and glared challengingly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"span"/spanspanYes, for some minds, that could be a motive. But /spanspanwhy /spanspanwould he attempt to take advantage of me after he's already proposed? He basically has what he wants, and so making such a bold move would be treacherous for him and his career, as well as our marriage. So if he wanted to make me desperate, how come? What more could he possibly gain?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanCiel was very quiet for a moment as I folded my arms and raised my head proudly. At first, I expected him to come up with some new way to piss me off and make me seem dull. Seeming to fear an argument would break out as well, the butler stepped forward, although Lucius let out a hiss, and he quickly stepped back. Ignoring both of them and surprising me, Ciel just smiled./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanYou're very right, Miss Hill. You've learned to think like me."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanI stared at him blankly. /spanspanWas that a compliment?!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanHe looked at me once more, still smirking. "Excellent point, Madam. Although I can't say I agree with all that you have said, you certainly prove a point. I will cease the investigation on Eustace Wickes. Still, we both must remain vigilant. In fact, I will ask one thing in return, so that I might have your help."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanMy eyes narrowed. "And what is that?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanHis eye darkened, still smiling. "Keep an eye out for a rat."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span/ / / /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanAs I went to leave, Sebastian came toward me. "Thank you for your time, Lady Evelynn."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI nodded. "And please tell Ciel the same for me."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanOf course."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI turned to leave, but just as I did, Sebastian called after me./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanLady Hill, I don't mean to seem invasive, but where did you find your companion?" He gestured to the feline I held in my arms./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanOh. To be honest, I think he found me."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanJust then, I heard a low, guttural growl emanating from the creature I held. Surprised by his sudden change in behavior, I looked down to see Lucius with his ears flattened against his skull and his fur standing on end, making him appear twice his size./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanCiel came forward. "Sebastian, I have a feeling your new friend isn't very fond of you." The way he said it almost sounded like he was amused./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanSebastian, though, seemed to take it a bit differently. He was hesitant on coming within feet of the snarling ball of fur - in fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he appeared frightened. He was completely silent as he took a few steps back. /spanspanWhy would Sebastian, of all people, be scared of nothing more than a stupid cat?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI sighed and shook my head, disappointed in my foolish cat's behavior, and walked out the door. "Damn it, Luce," I growled, "I need to teach you to behave."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span/ / / /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanSurprisingly enough, it was already dusk by the time I left the Phantomhive manor. I had the carriage leave, having decided to stretch my legs for a bit and walk myself home. Fog had swirled in, making it quite difficult for me to see more than ten feet in front of me. Lucius seemed a bit wary of the weather as well, since he kept squirming in my arms and was fretfully searching the fog all around him with wide amethyst eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanOut of nowhere, he yowled and scratched at my hand as he scrambled out of my grasp and galloped away, vanishing into the mist./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanHey!" I glanced at my hand, seeing there were several lines of red appearing on my skin. I growled angrily. "Lucius! Get back here, right this second!" I waited for a moment, and the feline made no appearance. "Figures. Stupid animal!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanSuddenly, a hand gripped my shoulder and something cold and metallic pressed against my throat, making me gasp./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI suggest you stay still, lass. I don't want to make a mess."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI gasped and tried to pull away, but the assailant's grip tightened and the blade pressed against my skin, barely drawing blood. Ahead of me in the fog, I could see several shapes approaching. When they came into full view, they emerged as three men, all wearing black and armed to the teeth./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanWell, well, well. Evelynn Hill. It seems there are a lot people who know your name with cash in their pockets and a bone to pick."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI couldn't help but feel cold dread wash through my veins./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanIt's a good thing there was so much fog this evening," said one of the hitmen. "We've waited to do this much too long, so it's about time we got it over with and got our money."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanEach of the other assassins pulled out their own knives. "We're not losing our target this time!" One of them snickered./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanI panicked as they all closed in, brandishing weapons./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe one who held me chuckled. "Any last words, lass?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanTaking in a big gulp of air, I screamed as loud as I possibly could, "HEEELP!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe other men laughed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanStupid girl! There's no one out here to save you!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanJust then, one of the men, who was in my peripheral vision, screamed in terror before he was swept off the ground and thrown against the far wall of the alley before he fell to the ground with a broken back./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe others paused and looked around, confused, and I took the opportunity to kick the man behind me in the knee as hard as I could, making him cry out and release his grip. Immediately I turned and ran past him towards the end of the alley. Before I got very far, though, He snatched my hair and yanked back, making me cry out and fall to the damp pavement. I looked up just in time to see him slam his foot against my head, shooting pain all the way down my spine./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanThere was another shrill scream from one of the men, followed by a sickening snap before he went silent. The last two of them forgot about me and looked all around them, searching for the attacker. I couldn't see anything, but I could tell something was wrong. My ears were ringing and my vision was slightly blurred. There was a fourth shriek from one of the men as he was brutally ended, and the last one left took a run for it. Of course, he came toward me, knife still in hand./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanEven if I don't get through this in one piece, I'm getting my goddamn money!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanThere wasn't much more I could do than raise an arm to shield myself, although before the hitman reached me, the attacker, who moved so fast they were a blur, ran by and snatched the man, the force throwing me backward. I put my arm up to protect my face to hear a disgusting /spanspancrunch/span spanand see something dark and red splatter all over me. I opened my eyes to see a hazy, dark figure looming over me before I gave in to the awful ringing pulse in my head./span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I can't say how long it'll be until I post chapter 7, but I CAN say I won't leave it dead in the water. After all, I've had lots of fun writing it! If you'd like to ask something or leave a tip, go ahead and leave a comment or PM. Until next time!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong-Razberry/strong/p 


End file.
